Manzanas
by dayoku 13
Summary: (el titulo no tiene nada que ver!) la vida puede ser feliz, hasta que te arrebatan lo que mas amas en tu vida. son goku hará lo posible para recuperar lo que se le quitado. su esposa chichi, no sera fácil pero nada es imposible para este guerrero! (mal resumen! T-T) CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

Ling: hi!

Dery: a ver pendeja callate! no dejas dormir!

Ling: lo haré cuando quiera vivimos en democracia la libertad es nuestra!

Dery: ya empezaste... ¬¬

Ling:soy así! y así me quieres! ^.^

Dery: cm digas... lok...

Ling: solo empecemos con esto y ya!

desclaimer: los personajes lugares u objetos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama-sama y la Corp. Toei animation!

Era un lindo día en la montaña paoz , la pareja de casados caminaba por el bosque como desde hace tanto hacen, hasta llegar a un claro donde en el medio había un gran árbol de manzanas, pero a el guerrero le pareció extraño.

-mira Goku! un manzano.. q extraño, no tiene manzanas.. pero si es temporada no lo entiendo? -pensaba la pelinegra rodeando el árbol tratando de descubrir el porque de la falta de dicho fruto-

-el de cabello alborotado la sigue de cerca ya q tenia un mal presentimiento sobre ese árbol- Chi... creo q sera mejor q nos vallamos se esta haciendo tarde... -dijo tratando de convencerla-

-oh vamos Goku... este lugar es muy lindo! Además, se q tu me protegerás de lo q sea... -le dijo con una sonrisa a la q Goku no pudo negarse-

-bn..solo un rato mas, ya me esta dando hambre! ~ -sujetándose el estomago pensando en todo lo q Chichi le cocinaría al llegar-

-Goku! tu solo piensas en comida -le reclama-

-jejeje creo q si... -con la pose son todos sabemos cual y sonrojándose ya q ella había adivinado en q pensaba-

-derrepente ella exclama- oh mira Goku! creo q veo una manzana! -señalando casi hacia la copa del árbol-

-se acerca a ver donde señala-donde? No la veo!

-rodea los ojos- con todo tu entrenamiento y no puedes ver una manzana!? Mira allá arriba!

-entre cierra los ojos para agudizar la vista-ah! Claro ya la vi! Pero Chi! Esta muy alta!

-Goku! no seas perezoso y ve x ella!

-no Chi vámonos! tengo hambre! -suplicaba con ojos de cachorro-

-suspira resignada- bn Goku... tu ganas, pero iras x un pez para la comida!

-SI A COMER! -el cabeza de palmera se va contento en dirección al río-

-ella niega con la cabeza- ah.. Goku tu nunca cambias.. -camina devuelta en dirección de su humilde casa, no sin antes dar una ultima mirada al árbol y a la manzana-

 _ **~° pov Goku °~**_

regresaba con un gran pez en manos- creo q le gustara a Chi... -dije con una gran sonrisa- en el camino pase de nuevo cerca del manzano de antes y lo vi serio pensando- _no se por que? Pero este árbol no me agrada...-_ no le di mucha importancia y seguí mi camino a casa. Lo q no noto era q a un costado del tronco había una inscripción llena de moho y hierbas, donde se podía apreciar solo las palabras: **"Árbol Maldito"**

después de cenar como familia, cada uno de nosotros nos dispusimos a ir a dormir. A mitad de la noche Goku desperté exaltado, sudoroso y con la respiración agitada por una pesadilla, me calme al ver q esta en mi recamara, en mi cama con mi... volteo la mirada hacia el lugar donde debería estar mi querida esposa, pero estaba vacío y frío, alarmado la busco con la mirada alrededor de la habitación para después levantarme para buscarla, apenas me acerque a la ventana, la vi a ella caminando en dirección al bosque, la llame pero no me hacia caso entonces baje a buscarla.

-gritaba pero me ignoraba, es como si no me escuchara- Chi! Chichi! Chi! me escuchas?! vuelve!- corría detrás de ella, cada vez parecía estar mas lejos-

en un momento la perdí de vista. Grite en su búsqueda pero no hubo respuesta, hasta q la encontré. Estaba en el claro de esa misma tarde, trate de acercarme pero había una especie de barrera o campo q evitaba q pasara.

-volví a gritar- Chi! Chichi! por favor contesta Chi!- no me prestaba atención, en un momento empezó a escalar el árbol, me sorprendí x su agilidad pero no pude pensar mucho ya q ella tomo la manzana al mismo tiempo q se lanzaba para caer al suelo y una onda me golpeaba empujándome lejos, vi q ella tenia la intención de morderla, no iba a permitirlo.

-Chichi! no lo hagas! -grite corriendo desesperado sabia q no debía, q algo malo sucedería. No pude acercarme mucho, me ignoro y sin hacerme caso muerde la manzana- NOOOO!

inmediatamente, después de morderla ella se desmayo y una sombra la cubre y desaparece llevándosela. Trate de evitarlo pero no llegue a tiempo, al ver q no pude hacer nada para evitar q se la llevaran, sentí impotencia, ira, tristeza, desesperación. Un montón de sentimientos q no comprendía, ahogue mi dolor en un grito desesperado, con la esperanza de q ella me escuchara.

-CHICHI! -arrodillado grite al cielo, elevando su ki al máximo de la misma forma q la primera vez q se convirtió q esa legendaria transformación-

 _ **fin capitulo 1**_

Ling: lo se es corto.. pero es para empezar con toda la cosa! ustedes saben!

Dery: claro y con un titulo mas extraño q tu... ¬¬

Ling: jejejejeje si... técnicamente no tiene nada q ver, pero cuando lo escribí... esa semana todo tenia q ver con manzanas! así q... aquí esta! es el titulo! espero les guste! dejenme un RW! y diganme si lo sigo o no? lo dejo lo borro? Como quieran! Nos vemos despidete mascota!

Bardock: auxilio! esta lok me tienen encerrado!

Ling: callate! (mirada asesina) no es lindo?! *-*

Bardock: q alguien me ayude... T-T


	2. Chapter 2

Ling: hola. Feliz año y toda la cosa..

 _ **Capitulo 2.**_

con todo el dolor y la ira acumulada Goku expulsa su ki. Todos los guerreros z al sentirlo fueron inmediatamente a su ubicación. Krilinn dice:

-acercándose- Goku! Q paso?! Xq levantaste tanto tu ki?! Fue algún enemigo?! -pregunta preocupado el recién peli-negro-

-el cabeza de palmera tenia la cabeza agachada y las manos en la tierra arrodillado- s-se... se la llevaron... -dijo con dificultad-

-de q demonios hablas insecto?! -no hace falta presentación... ¬¬-

-q no entiendes?! se llevaron a Chichi! y no pude hacer nd! me la arrebataron de mi manos! -grito histérico-

-se llevaron a mama?! quien?! quien lo hizo?! -dijo el mayor de los hijos del guerrero-

-ya mas calmado se levanta- no lo se... solo.. mordió una manzana q estaba en el árbol de allí y derrepente se desmayo y una sombra la cubrió y desapareció... -explico con dolor de recordar esa escena donde no pudo hacer nada mientras su esposa era raptada ante sus ojos-

-la peli-azul se le acerca estaba atrás, había podido venir ya q se le guindo a vegeta antes de q se fuera- hablas de este son-ku? -dijo tocando con la palma de la mano el tronco analizando con uno de sus aparatos q no se de donde saco!?-

-serio le responde- si...

-lo siento x ti amigo... -trata de consolarlo el ex-calvo

-no te preocupes Krilinn estoy bien... - sonríe mas para convencerse a si mismo-

-papi... mama va a volver? -decia el niño de no mas 10 años de edad con lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando con salir-

-se arrodilla a su altura- te prometo q la encontrare goten! -le daba animos, aunq no tenia muchas esperanzas de encontrarla... era imposible-

-tu y tus sentimentalismos kakarotto... ¬_¬

-vegeta no seas tan insencible... de seguro si hubiera sido a bulma tu estarias igual! -contra-ataca el lobo del desierto-

-hum! -voltea la mirada- no te metas insecto!

-no entiedo?... no veo nada de malo en este manzano?... es solo otro árbol mas del bosque... -declara la cientifica-

-goku con la poca esperenaza q tiene mira al cielo- donde estaras Chi..?

 **en otro lugar mas tarde... Pov Chichi**

desperte con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sin tener la mas minima idea de dnde estaba, todo estaba oscuro- auch! Mi cabeza... -dije tomando la misma- do-donde estoy?... -viendo a mi alrededor. todo era silencio absoluto, como si estuviese sola.-

[N.A: lo q esta entre comillas es una voz] "eso no importa... querida Chichi.."- dijo una voz profunda lejana q retumbaba con eco por todo el lugar-

-me asuste por la respuesta repentina- quien eres?! como sabes mi nombre?! -quise levantarme pero no podia, solo llegue a sentarme-

-jajajajaja -rio me dio escalofrios su risa- eso mi querida Chichi... es solo el principio! Ahora.. descansa y come algo... te necesito con fuerzas... -derrepnteun plato de comida aparecio frente a mi, no se de donde provino pero tenia hambre, estaba debil... un bocado no me hara daño. Genial empeze a sonar como Goku. Luego de casi una hora decidi cmer, ya no pude aguantar.

 **fin pov Chichi – pov goten**

ya han pasado dos semanas, desde q se llevaron a mi mami y no hay ni un rastro de donde puede estar. La extreño mucho, pero al parecer no mas q mi papa, no ha parado de buscarla, ya casi no duerme o come. Solo la busca sin parar, creo q se siente culpable de q desapareciera, no por algo casi siempre lo encuentro lamentandose o pidiendo perdón como si ella pudiera escucharlo. pero un dia...

-papa! papa! -me le acerque gritando para llamar su atencion ya q solo estaba sentado en una roca frente al rio sin hacer nada-

-q pasa goten?.. -me contesta algo apagado, en sus ojos podia ver la tristeza en su corazon-

-mira! encontre esto en la puerta! no tiene nada escrito así q vine a traertela! -le dije. Tenia la leve sospecha q era del individuo q se llevo a mi mama, pero quería q papa la leyera primero-

-bien.. trae aca... -me dijo sin muchos animo la verdad. Vi como su semblante cambio a uno preocupado en cuanto abrio el sobre leyendo unas cuantas palabras, no vi ni siquiera cuando desaparecio dejando el sobre con una carta y un trozo de tela amarillo... con flores?... Es un trozo del vestido de mama! tome la carta y lei -" **si la quieres.. ven x ella"-**. Me asuste y rapidamente fui con gohan a mostrarselo-

\- onii-chan! -grite cuando lo vi- onii-chan ve esto!

-goten? Q pasa? -me dijo tomando todo. Vi en su rostro algo parecido al horror- ahí q llevarselo a bulma... ta-talvez pueda saber quien la envio!

-si! -y así fue, se lo llevamos a bulma pero no nos dio muchas esperanzas dijo q veria q hacer. Por dos semanas no supe nada del paradero de mi papa, hasta q un dia llego todo mugriento y moribundo, sus ojso demostraban dolor, aunq apenas pude verlos ya q no levantaba la vista. El solo entro en casa y subio a su habitacion y no volvio a salir, no q yo sepa mi hermano trato varias veces hacerlo salir sin exito en ninguna. Parecia no estar allí, si quiera estar vivo... se q lo esta x su ki, bajo.. muy bajo. Gohan se me acerco.

-goten vamos.. veamos si bulma tiene algo.. -me dijo se notaba su tristeza-

-si hermano! -nos fuimos, esperanzados con tener una pista de donde podria estar mama-

 **fin pov goten.**

 _ **fin capitulo 2**_

Ling: yei! quize actualizar el 31... y el 1... y temprano.. pero tuve una pequeña discucion mental para modificar el borrador y hacerlo diferente en algunos detalles aquí dejn sus RW! son la sangre

Dery: he!

Ling: digo.. mi pan de cada dia! di adiós pequeño!

Bardock: ¬¬ adiós.

Ling: oh! Ahí alguien q me mando un RW pero no puedo leerlo se tan amable de volver a enviarlo!


	3. Chapter 3

Ling: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 0

Dery: no le hagan caso a la lok esta amocionada x los RW q le enviaron... oh y gracias x ellos eso demuestra su apoyo y admiracio x el trabajo de una chica sola y sin nada mejor q hacer q escribir cosas imaginarias en vez de buscarse una vida! n.n

raditz: yo q tu no diria eso... da miedo cuando se enoja... -susurando-

Dery: a mi me vale! hablan de! Q haces aquí?!

raditz: ayudame! me atrapo a mi y a otros y nos tiene encerrados bajo tierra! aunq nos da comida y nos mima...

Ling: q hace afuera?!

Dery:cada vez traes mas! pero no traes a veggie!

Ling: no te preocupes... eso lo soluciono facil.. jajajajajjajaja cof! Cof! Jajajajaja -risa malvada-

raditz: capitulo 3!

&%$#"!"#$#"!"#$#"!"#$%

 **en corp capsule.**

-bulma! has encontrado algo?! -le pregunto el joven peli-negro-

-no... lo siento gohan... no encontré nada es como si nadie la hubiera tocado o usado...-decía mientras tomaba todo y lo veía sin entender como era posible eso- como esta son-kun? -preocupada-

-no sabría decirte... no a querido salir de su habitación, parece muerto en vida... -con pena, no le gustaba ver a su padre asi-

-al menos... sabemos q si la quiere... -dijo volteando la mirada-

-a q te refieres? -pregunto con un tono q demuestra q esta molesto-

-no lo tomes a pecho... pero tu padre no demostraba querer a Chichi... es decir en un sentido q no sea algo mas q una amistad en su matrimonio... -asegura diciéndolo lentamente temiendo la reacción del chico-

-eso tal vez pueda parecer para ustedes! pero se q el la quiere mas de lo q creen! puede q no lo demuestre en publico, pero en casa es diferente! -grito molesto x la incomprensión de los sentimientos de sus padres-

-lo siento... no lo sabia... -arrepentida baja la mirada-

-no importa bulma... -suspira- mejor voy con goten... -lo habia dejado jugando con trunks-

-claro nos vemos.. surge algo les avisare... -viéndolo mientras el salia del laboratorio-

 **con los niños**

 **-** oye goten, crees q encuentren a tu mama? -pregunta el niño genio al peli-negro-

-claro q si! -afirma seguro- mi papa me lo prometió! Y se q cumplirá! -esperanzado en q su padre recobre el animo y vuelva a buscar a su mama-

-goten! tengo una gran idea! q te parece si reunimos las esferas del dragon y le pedimos q traiga a tu mama?!

-es cierto! q buena idea! shenlong (shenron) nos ayudara! *.*

-eso no se sabe niños... -les dijo el joven a los peques- puede q el no pueda ayudarnos..

-pero.. xq no hermano?! -con lagrimitas en los ojos amenazando con salir-

-no sabemos donde esta mama? Su ki no se siente..eso significa puede no estar en el planeta o cerca de el.. incluso no podría estar en este mundo... es x eso q no puede estar en su jurisdicción...

-entonces estamos como cuando empezamos... -dice desanimado el peli-lila-

-q mala suerte! -apoya el otro infante-

-pero... no perdemos nada con reunirlas y probar... -propone para animarlos-

-bien! vamos trunks! -corre goten sin saber siquiera a donde ir-

-espera goten debemos buscar primero el radar!- le grita antes de q empezara a volar si rumbo-

-oh.. jejeje – hace la famosa pose son- si es verdad... -lo sigue hacia arriba a buscarlo-

-q niños... -negando con la cabeza se va a paoz-yama-

goten y trunks fueron en busca de las esferas del dragon duraron una semana en encontrarlas todas

 **pov gohan**

los chicos ya habían reunido todas las esferas, estábamos comiendo mientras goten me contaba como lo hicieron. La verdad no le estaba prestando mucha atención, tenia un mal presentimiento pero no sabia q era cuando derrepente...

-y esta tarde las usaremos para saber si puede traer a ma... -se detuvo en seco y soltó el tenedor con una expresión de sorpresa la misma debo tener- her... hermano! sientes eso?!

-si goten.. Pero.. debe ser una broma.. ese es el ki de -fui interrumpido x mi padre q bajaba las escaleras como si su vida dependiera de ello-

-chichi! -grito saliendo de la casa en dirección del ki-

-papa espera! -le grite mientras goten y yo tratábamos de seguirlo. Volamos un largo tiempo fuimos hasta casi el otro lado del mundo, me parece imposible q hayamos sentido el ki de mama de tan lejos. Nos detuvimos al ver una cabaña de madera en medio de un bosque toda maltratada allí no parecía haber nadie. Mi mal presentimiento solo se intensificaba, mi padre no dudo en entrar pero parecía haber una barrera invisible, el no dudo en usar el kame hame ha para desaparecer la y entrar. Fue extrañamente fácil hacerlo, entramos buscándola todo estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo-

-chi! -me distrajo de mi inspección el grito de papa al parecer la encontró, fui de inmediato a su ubicación encontrando la escena de mi padre tratando de despertar a mama- Chi.. Chichi... despierta... -en sus ojos había miedo. Cuando veo q mama empezaba a despertar-

-go... Goku?... -entre-abrió los ojos. Parecía estar bien, no tenia ninguna herida a la vista. Goten y yo estábamos cayados, supongo q el estaba como yo, sin creer q en verdad ella estuviera frente a nosotros-

-no te preocupes Chi... estoy aquí.. te llevare a casa... -le dijo. Vi como la llevo hasta afuera, pero x alguna razon mi mal presentimiento no se iba-

-algo me huele mal aquí -dije sospechando de algo q no sabia q era-

-ese debe ser papa! De seguro no se ha bañado en un tiempo! - me respondió goten. No era mi intención q me escuchara o respondiera-

-no, no es eso... es de forma retorica.. -suspiro rindiéndome seria como enseñarle a un perro a volar- mejor vámonos... -le dije para q no volviera a preguntar. Asintió y empezamos a seguir a papa. No pude dejar de ver a mama (lo q podía ver en realidad) es como... si algo no estuviera bien, pero solo lo ignore-

 **fin capitulo 3**

Ling: lo se! son cortos pero deben ser así! o no habrá suspenso además el borrador no es muy largo q digamos lo llevo haciendo desde hace un año y en el proceso lo estoy modificando solo un... poquito!

Dery: aja.. ¬¬

Ling: bien! mucho! lo eh modificado mucho! es q antes era confuso y raro... no se entendía nada...

Dery: solo despidete y ya!

Ling: bien... adiós! y gracias a todos x sus RW! me encantaron! estoy emocionada! nunca antes había hecho algo como esto! jaja


	4. Chapter 4

Ling: como te prometí deidydbz! estoy aquí... y para no tardar empezaremos principito presenta el capi!

veggie digo vegeta: mujer humana sacame de este lugar!

Ling: tomen eso como la presentación!

:_

 **capitulo 4**

cuando llegan a su casa, lo primero q hace Goku es subir eh ir hasta su habitación y depositar a Chichi en la cama q compartían.

-te pondrás bien, no te preocupes -se lo decía a una inconsciente Chichi. Se sentía culpable de su secuestro, pero al ver la frente a el le daba paz y tranquilidad, sabiendo que esta con el y no en un lugar desconocido, con quien sabe quien. Desde ese momento juraría protegerla de todo jamas volvería a dejarla. Luego de dejarla, bajo a la sala q era donde se encontraban sus hijos- Gohan...

-si papa? -le respondió el hijo mayor que aun estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y en ese mal presentimiento-

-podrías ir por semillas del ermitaño? Se que tu madre no tiene ninguna herida visible pero solo es para asegurarme.. -pidió el peli-negro-

-claro papá! Vienes Goten? - pregunto al pequeño que también parecía distraído solo q no por los mismo motivos-

-si! haré lo q sea para ayudar a mama! -grito con entusiasmo y decisión el niño semi-saiyan. Ambos jóvenes se fueron a la torre Karin pero, le harían una visita al dios de la tierra-

-así que encontraron a la señora Chichi! Me alegro por ustedes -les dijo el pequeño marciano verde-

-si... -responde el mayor- pero ahí algo que no me cuadra aquí... -dice serio y con aires de sospecha-

-jumm? Que pasa Gohan? Que quieres decir? -interroga el actual dios-

-no se... me parece extraño que derrepente mi madre aparezca en medio de la nada, cuando ni siquiera podíamos sentir su ki! -suelta confundido-

-bueno... tu dijiste q había una barrera protegiéndola -obviamente ya le había contado todo- tal vez esta se debilito permitiéndoles sentirla...

-suspira con pesadez- puede que tengas razón... pero aun no logro quitarme este mal presentimiento... no importa.. ya nos vamos, fue un gusto verte! -se despidió alegre el mayor. Mientras decendian en picada, el pequeño que había estado callado todo el tiempo le pregunto a su hermano-

-Gohan... crees q esa cosa vuelva por mamá? -esa era la razón por la q estaba tan callado y distraído, le preocupaba volver a perderla-

-eso espero Goten... pero de cualquier forma si vuelve estaremos preparados! - dice con entusiasmo tratando de animarlo, no era muy común ver a Goten triste y tampoco quería verlo así-

-si! si quiere llevársela tendrá q pasar sobre mi! -alzando los puños decidido a que pelearía con esa cosa y pagaría lo q les hizo. -

luego de esa conversación siguieron con su camino hasta llegar al monte paoz encontraron a Goku cuidando a Chichi y a ella aun inconsciente.

-aquí están las semillas papa.. -le dijo pasándole la pequeña bolsa-

-la toma- gracias Gohan.. -le agradece con una sonrisa. Luego dirige su vista a Chichi- Chi... despierta y come esto te sentirás mejor... -ella escuchándolo entre-abre la boca y Goku pasa la semilla x allí- ahora descansa... -la observaba con mirada melancólica-

-vamos afuera Goten... -se lleva a su hermano notando la mirada de su padre-

-ya solos Goku decide sacarse otro peso de encima y dejar de lado una parte de su orgullo, y aunque ella este inconsciente sabe q lo escucha-ah... Chi.. no sabes la falta q me hacías, te extrañe.. no sabes cuanto, la verdad había perdido toda esperanza de encontrarte, perdoname por eso... -escupió mirándola por ultima vez antes de retirarse, tenia hambre-

Así pasaron los siguientes 3 días, todo volvió a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. En el almuerzo...

-mama! No sabes lo mucho q te extrañe! -grito el pequeño por milésima vez, en ese día-

-oh.. lo se mi bebe... perdonen me de verdad si los preocupe y el no poder decirle quien o como es lo que me llevo... -dijo algo decepcionada-

-no te preocupes por eso Chi, lo importante es q estas aquí con nosotros.. -dijo con una gran sonrisa el patriarca de la familia-

-gracias mi Goku.. -lo abraza y empieza a levantar los platos donde recién habían comido-

-es increíble que Bulma olvide todo tan rápido y haga una fiesta!.. -agrego el joven universitario-

-a mi no me molesta querido... pero en verdad exagera un "poco"...-énfasis en poco mientras un gota caía de su frente- y.. me dijeron q reunieron las esferas del dragón... donde están? -pregunto cambiando el tema-

-si! Trunks y yo lo hicimos! -interrumpe presumiendo su acción y la de su amigo-

-si Goten... Bulma las tienes de seguro las usara para una rifa o algo así... -dijo con desinterés-

-oh! Bien.. iré a alistarme para la fiesta... ustedes también deben hacerlo! No pensaran ir así?! -regaño la matriarca, cansada de ver a sus hijos como rebeldes-

-no! -dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y salieron disparados a ducharse y cambiarse-

 **mas tarde en corp. Capsule (fiesta)**

-Bulma! has visto a Chichi? No la encuentro por ningún lado... -pregunto el guerrero mas fuerte a la científica-

-me dijo q iba al baño... Goku no te preocupes tanto! no le pasara nada! -reclamo irritada de q su amigo estuviera persiguiendo a su esposa como perro faldero-

-sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo... si algo le pasa, jamas me lo perdonaría... -respondió serio rara vez visto en el-

-la peli-azul iba a decir algo, cuando las luces se apagaron y se escucha un grito. Vuelve la luz- es Chichi! -el cabeza de palmera corre adentro en busca de su esposa rogando que estuviera bien-

-Goku! -era la ex-princesa corrió hacia el apenas lo vio- algo se llevo las esferas?! -le anuncio angustiada-

-estas bien? -fue lo primero que pregunto no le importo lo de las esferas-

-si! pero te dije que algo se llevo las esferas! -repitió para q esta vez la escuchara-

-no pudiste ver quien fue? -interrogo la científica-

-no.. lo siento... venia del.. tocador y vi q algo entro en una de las habitaciones y fui a ver si era algún animal, cuando entre solo vi sombras rodeando las esferas, justo en ese momento la luz se fue al regresar las esferas no estaban... -contó con pesar de haber hecho nada para evitarlo, mas q estar de espectadora-

-creen que allá sido lo mismo q se llevo a Chichi? -hablo el ex-calvo- ella dijo q vio sombras, cuando se la llevaron una sombra se la trago no? -agrego viendo sus miradas confusas-

-si es así ahí q tener cuidado! Quien sabe que hará con ellas? -agrego la peli-azul. En otro extremo nuestro querido principe observaba a Chichi con sospecha-

-Goku... sera mejor volver a casa no? -propuso la peli-negra-

-creo q tienes razón.. vámonos chicos -llamo el cabello alborotado a sus dos hijos-

-si papa! -responden al unisono siguiéndolo mientras salían. Están afuera y despidiéndose, vegeta se le acerca a Bulma-

-algo me huele mal en la hembra de Kakarotto... -dijo con su típico tono ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados-

-son cosas tuyas... -dijo sin creerle-

-bien! adiós chicos, nos vemos pronto! -se despedía el mayor de los son. Cargando a Chichi. Mientras vegeta ve con recelo a Chichi y esta le devolvía la mirada pero, era una amenazante-

-vámonos Goku... -pidió con una sonrisa la mujer en brazos tan encantadora que podría encantar a cualquiera-

-claro Chi! - accede a su petición emprendiendo el vuelo junto con sus hijos-

- _descubriré que te tienes entre manos arpía -_ vegeta pensaba _,_ mientras gruñía eh intensificaba su ceñofruncido-

 **fin capitulo 4**

Ling: waaaa! al fin termine! me duele todo! a petición tratare de mejorar mi narración...

Dery: como si eso fuera a pasar... ¬¬

Ling: tu callate! bien los dejare con este capitulo, notaran q duro solo unos cuantos días en actualizar! Pues como ya muchos deben saber las clases ya comenzaron y no tendré suficiente tiempo así que quise subir todo lo que podía, y esperen con paciencia el capitulo 5 si? Bien!? gracias!

Dery: nadie me toma importancia!

Ling: deja de ser melodramática! Sin mas me despido! dejen sus RW! son para mi lo que las manzanas del mundo humano son para Riuk! jejeje.

Esta es mi firma.. **Deryling-san**


	5. Chapter 5

Jejejejeje me extrañaron?! supongo que no. Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 5, jeje me gustan sus... comentarios... por decirlo así.. ya empecemos de una vez!

!"#$%&/&%$#"!

tiempo después en la montaña paoz. Goku llega luego de su arduo entrenamiento.

-oye Chi! que hay de comer? -entrando por la puerta, con una gran sonrisa-

-nada! -dice ella con obvia molestia y cruzada de brazos-

-pero.. porque?! - sorprendido por la reacción de su esposa-

-porque? Porque? Te diré porque! yo no soy tu esclava para cocinar, lavar, atenderte cuando tu quiera! ya me canse! -sumamente moleta, como de costumbre con sus gritos-

-pero Chi... -tratando de hablarle, ya que con cada palabra su corazón le dolía mas-

-nada de pero!... -respira calmándose- volveré con mi padre y no quiero que me busques! -tomando sus cosas ya empacadas-

\- chi... no hagas esto por favor... -le suplicaba el cabeza de palmera- quedate conmigo... -estaba desesperado-

-ya tome mi decisión... -iba ya de salida, no sin antes decir- adiós kakarotto... -y con eso sale por la puerta cerrándola con algo de fuerza-

ella al irse, deja a un Goku abandonado con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, estas eran mas de coraje que de tristeza. Ya que lo ultimo que dijo lo sintió como si millones de agujas se le clavaran en el pecho. Kakarotto, el nombre por el que lo llamaba casi cada villano o ser maligno que debía eliminar u odiaba. Ahora era su esposa, su compañera, SU Chi era la que lo llamaba así, lo hizo sentirse miserable, un idiota un egoísta y quien sabe cuantas emociones mas que no entendías... sientes algo húmedo recorre tu cara hasta tu mandíbula, lo relacionas con el sudor de tu entrenamientos pero esto era algo mas. Tocas tu cara y ves que lo que son, son lágrimas. Estas llorando, tal vez por no haber hecho algo cuando podías. Ya era tarde, habías perdido lo mas valioso que tenias. De pronto oscuridad.

Despertaste en tu habitación, estabas confundido. No sabias como habías llegado. Hasta que recordaste, TU Chi se fue dejándote con un dolor parecido al de cuando desapareció, pero era mas fuerte, mas doloroso. Una pregunta te llega "¿como llegue aquí?" si lo ultimo que recordabas era estar en la sala. Hasta que vistes entrar a tus hijos, tal vez tengan la respuesta.

-papa despertaste! - grito emocionado el menor de los son. Brincando a la cama-

-papa que paso? -pregunta el mayor intrigado- cuando llegamos estabas desmayado en plena sala! -dijo. En su tono se notaba la preocupación-

-donde esta mama?! -interroga el menor-

-se fue... -susurra casi inaudible el guerrero de clase baja-

-papa? Papa paso algo? Algo grave?! -sigue bombardeando con preguntas Gohan. Se notaba su preocupación al ver en ese estado a su padre y la ausencia de su madre-

-n-no... -dice entre cortado- es solo que su madre me dejo... -lo dijo como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo-

-QUE?! -gritan ambos chicos. Sorprendidos por lo que le acababan de escuchar-

-irónico no? -sigue hablando Goku- luego de tantos años al fin paso... se canso -su tono de voz era apagado- se fue y me dijo que no la buscara -estaba cabeza-abajo-

-pero papa! -reclama el híbrido-

-no Gohan creo que me lo merezco, cumpliré y no la buscare. Espero que pueda ser feliz... -su mirada era melancólica y triste-

-no volveré a ver a mi mama? -dice triste y con ojos llorosos el pequeño niño-

-no lo se Goten... espero por tu bien que si puedas verla -tratando de sonreír le dice-

-suspira- ahí.. papa -se resigna el mayor-

 **tiempo después (un mes o dos para ser exactos)**

 **-** lista mi querida Chichi?... -pregunto la voz profunda y misteriosa-

-si mi señor... -estaba arrodillada hacia la oscuridad- no le fallare... exterminare a todo ser viviente de este planeta... -su voz era fuerte y decidida-

-recuerda que lo que saca tu fuerza escondida es ese pequeño dije, no vallas a perderlo por nada del mundo! -le advierte-

-no señor... se lo prometo -seguía en la misma postura-

-ahora si mi pequeña... ve y tortura a todos uno por uno jajajaja -risa malvada-

-si mi señor! -desaparece como si se teletransportara-

 **En corp. Capsule**

-no lo entiendo Bulma, adonde pudo haber ido?! No esta con Ox Satán y nadie siente su ki, es como si se hubiera esfumado! Tan desesperada estaba de alejarse de mi?... -estaba desanimado y desesperado lo suficiente para ir con su amiga científica-

-por favor Goku, no digas eso. Estoy segura dequeella solo necesita tiempo, ya veras que volverá y todo se solucionara -le dijo nerviosa. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de sus palabras-

-bien.. te creo... -responde-

En eso se escuchan unas explosiones y toda la ciudad tiembla. Los guerreros Z y demás sienten el inmenso ki y van hasta el centro del caos, para enfrentarse al nuevo y misterioso enemigo. Solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que era Chichi pero diferente. Usaba una armadura parecida a la que usaba de pequeña, en vez de una capa usaba algo parecido pero alrededor de la cintura, no era rosada con azul si no negro. Su casco tenia una mascarilla que solo dejaba ver sus ojos, estos no mostraban sentimiento alguno. Sin mas que esperar, en cuanto los vio los ataco dejándolos mas confundidos.

 **Fin capitulo 5**

esta corto lo se, pero no tenia tiempo y tuve problemas con la pagina. No quería abrirme y fue un caos pero lo solucione! intentare de actualizar mas seguido se los juro! ok no... espero les haya gustado.


	6. Chapter 6

Miren eh llegado! hoy ultimo día de carnaval! aunque no juge... nee sobreviví 2 días si ser mojada! Es un logro no? Oh bueno... aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de manzanas. aun pienso en el porque de ese nombre?!

 **-#$% &/*[]*¡-**

ella los atacaba uno a uno, incluso varios al mismo tiempo. Ellos no sabían que hacer si responder a los ataque o solo no hacer nada y esquivarla.

Chi! porque haces esto?! -le pregunto confundido el guerrero de cabello de palmera-

papa! No creo que te responda... esa no es mama! -declaro el mayor de sus hijos-

pero que? -exclamo aun mas confundido si era posible. Mientras recibía un golpe de lleno en la cara- ay! Ay! Ay! Eso dolió Chi-chan! -sosteniéndose la mejilla donde lo había golpeado-

kakarotto! deja de estar jugando y comienza a atacarla! -le grito molesto el guerrero de elite-

no dirías lo mismo si fuera Bulma! -hace pose de jara (manos en la cintura)-

hum! Insecto -voltea el rostro-

Goku lo ignora y vuelve su atención a Chichi que en ese momento dejaba inconsciente y a unos cuantos metros de distancia a un herido Gohan- Chi! Por favor..que es lo que te ocurre?! Esta no eres tu... -dijo serio. Algo visto muy pocas veces en el-

mi misión es exterminar a todo ser vivo de este planeta! -su voz se oía metálica, casi robótica gracias a la mascarilla que cubría casi la mitad de su cara-

ja! si claro! -se burlo el saiyanjin de cabello de vela-tu y cuantos mas?! Porque una simple humana no pue.. -es interrumpido por un golpe en el estomago que le llego de sorpresa de parte de la pelinegra- pe.. pero que? -se interrogaba en shock-

que decías principito?... -le dijo burlona-

agh! Maldita arpía! -empiezan a luchar y era obvio que Chichi llevaba la ventaja. Mientras los espectadores se asombraban de su poder-

asombroso! Chichi le esta dando una paliza a vegeta! -exclamo el ex-calvo-

la verdad también me sorprende su poder...-apoyo el triclope-

les dije que Chichi era fuerte! -dijo orgulloso y un tanto presumido el clase baja-

Goku no seas presumido..-ellos hablaban como si esa pelea solo fuera de entrenamiento o alguna prueba normal-

jejeje -pose son (mano detrás de la cabeza)- sera mejor ayudar a vegeta -lo dice al ver que ya tenia problemas en la batalla-

pero... no podemos lastimar a Chichi... -se negó el hombre con cicatrices en la cara-

mmm es cierto.. pero tampoco podemos dejar que vegeta se lo haga! Así que vamos! -volando hacia la dirección en la que peleaban. Mientras los demás lo seguían, ellos se cercaron a la pelea pero no mucho, ya que Chichi había lanzado a vegeta en dirección a ellos. Goku logro esquivarlo pero los demás no, se los llevo por delante chocando con unas rocas, quedando todos inconscientes dejando solo a la pareja-

Chichi! Por favor que es lo que pasa contigo! -grito ya empezando a molestarse el guerrero-

debo exterminar todo ser vivo... eso los incluye! -los señalo al mismo tiempo que hacia una esfera de energía y así terminar su trabajo-

porque sigues con eso?! Tu jamas lastimaras a nadie... menos a nuestros amigos ni a nuestros hijos! -quiso hacerla entrar en razón en vano-

es la misión que me otorgo mi amo! -declara necia como mula-

tu... amo? -se da cuenta- es el de la sombra no?! es el?! -le pregunta sonaba un tanto desesperado por la respuesta aun que era obvia-

se queda en silencio y no le responde-... basta de charla! o no te dejare decir tus ultimas palabras saiyan! -le dijo arrogante-

eh... Chi no quiero ofenderte pero jamas podrías ganarme- no era su intención pero también sonó arrogante. Un golpe le llega de sorpresa, al estar en el aire lo lleva a tierra causando un gran cráter en el suelo-

decías?... saiyanjin! preparate para tu exterminación! - declara segura de sus palabras. Mientras Goku sale del cráter sacudiéndose la tierra, tenia alguno raspones-

wow! no creí que te volvieras tan fuerte Chi! me siento emocionado! -dijo con alegría y entusiasmo sin ver aun la gravedad de todo el asunto-

veo que jamas cambiaras saiyan... -rodea los ojos con fastidio-

me alegra que aun me recuerdes! -sonriendo-

ah! solo pelea! -sin mas que decir empieza a atacarlo-

como digas! -esquiva todos sus golpes-

la pelea era casi pareja, ella ataca, el solo esquivaba. Eso la molesto al punto de incrementar la fuerza de sus golpes y también la velocidad. Chichi lanza un golpe al rostro, el lo esquiva a duras penas, una patada a torso también esquivado pero no vio el rodillazo a la mandíbula que lo mando lejos, estrellándose con algo-

porque solo esquivas?! -pregunto molesta. Creía que estaba jugando-

no lo tomes tan mal... quiero pelear pero... no quiero hacerte daño! -levantándose esta vez si tenia algunas heridas aunque nada que no pudiera soportar-

mala suerte... yo si quiero hacerte daño... -le apunta con una esfera de energía- tus ultimas palabras saiyanjin?...

si!... TE AMO! -su rostro era serio. Con esas palabras no estaba jugando y mas al ver la reacción de ella-

Chichi al escuchar esas palabras sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una punzada en el pecho- ah! esto no se quedara así! volveré y esta vez si los eliminare! -dijo mientras desaparecía. Casi como la teletransportacion-

sonríe a duras penas- Chi-chan... -apenas dice eso se desmaya-

 **mas tarde... en el monte paoz**

Goku murmuraba en sueño- Chi... Chi-chan ... no! -despierta con la respiración acelerada y sudando había sido un mal sueño uno muy real pensaba el-

papa.. calmate.. estas bien? -pregunto preocupado el semi-saiyan-

Gohan?! do.. donde? Que paso?! -interroga alterado-

mama nos venció... pero solo eso... no nos mato.. -le respondió serio-

ahora recuerdo... a ella le pasaba algo antes de caer inconsciente... -su vista estaba perdida como si estuviera pensado-

algo? Tal vez hayas hecho algo para recuperar su control... -sugirió el joven-

la verdad... no lo se, no lo recuerdo... sea lo que sea que haya sido! Espero volver hacerlo y recuperarla! -exclamo decidido-

yo también papa... ahora solo nos queda esperar... -dijo con poco animo-

tienes razón -eleva su vista hacia arriba como si así recibiría una respuesta-

 **fin capitulo 6**

yei! 6 capítulos! que bien me siento tan feliz! y adolorida... en fin! Espero les gustes y creo que quedo algo aburrido pero bueno... dejen RW! me inspiran a seguir! ^^

perdonen las faltas de ortografía


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.7 en otro lugar**

-señor de verdad perdoneme! -le imploraba Chichi a su señor (aunque solo hablaba al aire)-

-has fallado! debías matarlos! no jugar con ellos! -el solo escuchar su voz se notaba que estaba enojado-

-lo siento... no se que me habrá pasado... - trataba de explicar su error la pelinegra-

-esto vas a pagarlo caro querida... -se escuchaba malicia en su voz-

-no por favor! Ah! -grito mientras sostenía su cabeza. Un fuerte dolor le llego derrepente-

-esto es para que entiendas que no hay errores! -el dolor de Chichi siguió hasta que se desmayo- estúpida humana y sus sentimientos... -dijo con un dije de asco-

 **En C.C**

 **-** maldita arpía! como pudo ganarme a mi?! el principe de los saiyanjins! un simple y diminuta humana!? -gritaba furioso el principe dando vueltas en la sala de CC-

-podrías callarte?! Estas así desde que llegaste! aprecio que salgas de la cámara pero no porque este averiada! ahora ve y molesta a otro lado! -grito la azulada ya estresada de que su esposo no superara algo tan ridículo para su opinión-

tu no te metas mujer! -le contesto ya con una vena saltando de su frente-

cuantas veces debo decírtelo?! Mi nombre es Bulma! ni casados te lo aprendes! -dijo irritada de que nunca la llamara por su nombre. Así siguieron con sus peleas maritales por los siguientes días de espera-

 **Monte paoz**

 **-** tienes un 6?- pregunto el ex calvo al bicho verde-

-no.. vete a pescar... -le respondió-

-que no jugábamos caídas? -pregunto confundido el triclope-

-yo pensé que era poker! -otro burro mas se sumaba ese era yamcha-

(dentro de la casa, ellos estaban el patio sentados en el suelo jugando quien sabe que con una cartas)

-es increíble ver que ahora son ellos los que se toman todo a la ligera... - dijo un tanto burlón el guerrero de clase baja-

-tienes razón aun mas luego de que mama les diera esa paliza -agrego igual el semi-saiyan-

-la verdad ya estoy impaciente de que Chi vuelva a parecer! -con su típica actitud en las peleas sin tomarse nada en serio-

al parecer tu solo quieres a mama para pelear... - deseccionado su hijo le dijo [N.A: jeje me sonó a yoda]-

claro que no! no dejo de pensar en ella! y no solo para pelear o entrenar o que me haga comida ... -empezó a numerar los mimos de su esposa. Mientras su hijo lo veía con una gran gota en la cien-

ahí papa.. -se dijo mientras llegaba su hermanito-

de que hablan?! -pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo- es de mi mami?

No es nada Goten! Solo nos preguntábamos que estará haciendo?! -dijo nervioso su padre porque razón? Quien sabe-

ah...

oye Goten quieres dulces?! yo si! Yo quiero dulces! Tu quieres dulces! El quiere dulces! -dijo cantando sin saber que hacia, mientras salia a fuera seguido de un confundido Goten-

-suspira- Chi.. donde estas? Que estará pasando? -dijo mirando el techo con melancolía [N.A: yo no se ustedes pero melancolía o melancólico me suena a drogadicto o alcohólico]-

 **En un lugar desconocido lleno de sombras y niebla no se veía nada mas que oscuridad (rato después)**

recuerda no fallarme esta vez! -su tono era de advertencia-

si señor! no le fallare esta vez – afirmo segura de si misma-

ahora ve! -mando- Y que no te falte ninguno... ellos son un obstáculo para mis planes...

los eliminare uno por uno... -dijo y desapareció para reaparecer en ciudad satán donde una pareja tenia otra cita-

 **fin capitulo 7**

gomensai si es muuuuuuuuuuuuuy corto! aun literalmente es relleno solamente, les prometo actualizar esta semana! espero les haya gustado...

P.D: perdonen la falta de ortografía...

 **Deryling-san**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! yo aquí de nuevo... ^.^ perdón por la tardanza... para compensar, les traje este capitulo y luego de esto haré un concurso! sip! aun no tengo identificado el villano, así que haré un mini concurso donde ustedes responderán una simples preguntas y al final describirán el villano que quieran que ponga. ya que este aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo. Les advierto la historia ya casi termina... u.u pero vendrá la segunda parte! sin mas los dejo con el capitulo.

 **\- ·~½¬{[{¬½~· | ·~½-**

C **uidad Satán**

En una cafetería cualquiera...

seguro que estas bien Gohan? - le pregunto la oji-azul evidentemente preocupada-

claro que si Vi! -le respondió junto con una sonrisa forzada-

es que... te noto algo decaído... -coloca su mano en el hombro de él-

es de esperarse no? -dijo con un dije de gracia- mi madre desaparecida y mi padre sin fuerzas para nada... claro no en forma literal, lo menos que puedo hacer es relajarme y no dejar que me afecte -se le veía triste pero eso no mataba sus ánimos-

eso es Gohan! nada puede detenerte! -lo animo la Satán-

no es lo que quise decir... -tenia una gota de sudor en la frente. Cuando derrepente se escuchan explosiones-

que esta pasando?! -exclamo alarmada su novia-

-serio- Videl vete... debo atender algo.. -dijo mientras empezaba a levitar-

cla-claro... -no estaba muy segura de hacerlo ,pero por su mirada obedeció- nos vemos.. -se fue volando-

Mientras, arriba en el cielo cierta pelinegra los observaba. Estaba entre maravillada y confundida, le encantaba ver a su hijo con esa chica, pero se supone que debía matarlo. No sabia que hacer.

Awww... -exclamo con ternura fingida- que-linda-pareja! -remarco con ironía cada palabra-

mama! que haces aquí!? -estaba serio, no molesto pero si disgustado por el comportamiento de su madre-

y así tratas a tu madre!? -ofensa falsa- mereces que te de un castigo jovencito!

No tenían sus ki muy elevados, por lo tanto nadie sabia de este enfrentamiento. Empiezan a pelear y Gohan recibía la mayoría de los golpes apenas y esquivaba alguno, mientras ella no tenia ningún daño.

Acaso ya te cansaste?! Y te haces llamar el hijo del saiyanjin mas fuerte?! eres una deseccion! -cada palabra era como si le estrujaran el corazón al pobre de Gohan. Su madre era quien le decía todo eso-

porque?! porque sigues con esto?! soy tu hijo por Kami! -decía desesperado, se le acababa la paciencia-

porque?... -repite- creo eso ya lo dije anteriormente, y muchas veces parece que los monos tontos necesitan que les repitan las cosas! -se burlaba ella- porque es mi misión! debe destruirlos a todos! y a todo... -lo ultimo con un toque de malicia-

Ella le da un ultimo golpe, este hace que Gohan caiga inconsciente a tierra ,en medio de un bosque cercano. Ella al no saber sentir el ki cree que murió y se va por su siguen objetivo: Corporación Cápsula.

Gohan despierta y mal herido, vuela como puede a paoz-yama, donde Goku al sentir su ki acude de inmediato a su ubicación.

Gohan! -lo atrapa en el aire. Gohan ya no podía mantenerse en el aire- pero que fue lo que te paso?! -le pregunto alarmado y preocupado-

ma... ma.. -fue lo ultimo que dijo con dificultad antes de caer inconsciente-

Chi... -su mirada se torno seria. Esta vez había sobrepasado la raya, era su hijo ¿como pudo hacerle daño?- lo cargo y lo llevo adentro, hasta su habitación donde lo recostó y curo. Su hijo menor entra-

hermano! -exclama sorprendido de su estado- papa que le paso?! -pregunta a su padre, mientras lo mira buscando respuestas que nunca recibe-

no es nada Goten.. por favor ve afuera si? -pidió con voz neutra-

pero -quiso replicar-

solo ve afuera! -levanto un poco la voz, cosa que hizo entender al menor de que debía obedecer y así sale de la habitación-

-ya estando solo, vuelve su mirada a Gohan- esto esta empeorando.. debo detenerla! -dijo decidido. Esta vez nada lo detendría debía tomarse las cosas en serio-

Mientras, Chichi iba camino a C.C, pero Goku aparece en su camino deteniéndola. Estaba serio, tenia la misma mirada que pone cuando se enfrentaba a alguien peligroso.

oh... saiyanjin! Me ahorraste las molestias de buscarte! - dijo complacida la pelinegra-

esto se acaba ahora Chichi! -grito enojado-

jaja.. casi parece que hablas en serio! -se burlo-

de que te ríes?! Lo digo en serio! me canse Chichi! Seas mi esposa o no! Esto ya ah llegado demasiado lejos! -sus palabras eran duras, se notaba su enojo-

tu nunca te tomas nada en serio! -seguía burlándose, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que hizo o porque le reclamaba esa era su misión y debía cumplirla-

se nota que no eres mi Chi! ella me conoce mejor que nadie! y jamas se reiría como tu lo haces! - estaba harto solo quería a su adorable esposa devuelta-

lo se... pero esta no es una de esas veces... -dijo segura de sus palabras- soy tu esposa! Jamas me harías daño!

no estés tan segura! -dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe que tomo desprevenida a Chichi, esta de inmediato se levanto y contraataco , así pasaron golpe tras golpe (algo como la palea de Goku con vegeta pero con los niveles de pelea que tiene ahora)-

-su respiración era agitada- ya.. te cansaste?... -trataba de recomponer se-

-el estaba en el mismo estado- no... y tu?...

claro que no! - ya recuperada-

que bien! -exclamo emocionado- porque esto es emocionante! -tenia su sonrisa, es sonrisa que utiliza en los combates-

saiyanjins que predecible son... -dijo rodando los ojos con desganó-

a que te refieres? -pregunta confundido-

a que, ustedes no pueden evitar emocionarse por una pelea. A si sea a muerte, ustedes siempre dispuestos a pelear, es como si toda la razón se fuera por la borda! ustedes solo quieren pelear! pelear! pelear! -se calma ya se estaba empezando a alterar- eso los hace lo que son.. y eso te llevo a cometer errores... -empezaba a hablar como la Chichi real-

ya se que hice cosas que te lastimaron... -le da la razón- pero lo hice por tu bien! El de nuestros hijos! el de todos! -trata de hacer la entender, el siempre vela por el bien de todos, pero sobre todo por ella-

-aprieta los puños hasta quedar blancos, aunque no se note por los guantes- eres un idiota! eso no me importaba si estaba contigo! AH! -siente un dolor punzante en la cabeza y se coloca la mano en esta-

-el la mira preocupado por lo que le pasa- Chi.. esta bien? -trata de acercarse-

si! ya callate! no te acerques! -tratando de alejarse (ojo siguen en el aire)-

" _sus recuerdos y sentimientos deben estar afectándola"_ -pensó sacando la conclusión de que eso era lo que pasaba. Porque otra razón cada vez que surgían sentimientos ella se quejaba?-

en que piensas? En un plan? -pregunta al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos- la verdad me sorprende que puedas pensar! -se mofa-

no... -que perdía con intentarlo?- pensaba en lo equivocado que estuve todos estos años, en el daño que les hice a todos pero sobre todo a ti Chi... sabes que te quiero y lo ultimo que quiero es que te lastimen... -decía mientras se acercaba lentamente-

basta! basta! callate! -le pedía mientras el dolor aumentaba-

no. eres lo mas valioso que tengo, sin ti.. creo que no seria lo que soy ahora -se acercaba mas- adoro cuando me gritas, cuando te enojas y arruga la nariz... -sonríe. cada vez estaba mas cerca- te veo tan frágil, eres mi muñeca de porcelana, soy vulnerable a tu lado eres la mujer mas fuerte de este mundo, y la... y la mujer de mi... de mi corazón...-dijo a escasos centímetros de ella, bajando la mirada sonrojado. Era la primera vez que se abría así-

crees que... que.. AH! -seguía peor el dolor casi se le nublaba la vista-

Chi... -la llamo levantando la vista para mirarla-

go... -no pudo terminar porque fue callada por un beso tierno al que correpondio-

 **fin capitulo 8 (es el 8 no? Oh bueno!)**

jejejeje... se que muchos quieren matarme se que prometí actualizar antes! pero me dio la inspiración y derrepente no pude dejar de escribir.

Como ya dije allá arriba haré un concurso para identificar el villano, tal vez lo suba mañana o pasado, pero que lo subo lo subo!

espero les haya gustado dejen sus review!

P.D: perdonen la falta de ortografía

 **Deriling-san**


	9. FINAL!

Hey yo! ok. Ok se que muchos se preguntan el porque tarde tanto esta vez... es porque trataba de hacerles el mejor final del mundo! me gustaron sus ideas sobre villanos sobre todo Deidydbz y Luis Carlos me encanto y es por eso que decidí hacer una fusión con ellos! ^.^ siiiiiii... bien sin mas preámbulo el 9no capitulo.

 **_!"#$% &%#"¡?=)(/&%$_**

cuanto la había extrañado? No lo sabia, en ese momento solo podría concentrarse en ese beso. Aunque ella no le correspondiera le era suficiente el probar nuevamente sus labios que lo enloquecían, si fuera por él jamas se separaría. Noto que empezó a forcejear, no el ni loco la dejaría ir, no otra vez.

-mppss mm! humm! -trataba de articular la pelinegra forcejeando aunque de apoco su ajetreo fue disminuyendo al tiempo de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el beso-

Goku se sintió feliz de su respuesta, eso significaba que su Chichi aun estaba allí, que podía recuperarla y todo era tan simple como un beso en su opinión. Un brillo los rodeo, liberando así a Chichi del control de ese ser desconocido, el collar se rompió en miles de pedazos que cayeron inevitablemente al suelo.

Al separarse, las mirada de amor fueron inevitables- Goku... -nombro la pelinegra en forma de susurro. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo mas pero fue interrumpida ya que la tierra empezó a temblar y se escucho un grito desgarrador junto con eso-

-NOOOOOOOOOOO -se escuchaba la voz, mas no se veía a nadie cerca- como pudiste hacerlo!? ella era mía es imposible! -exclamaba incrédulo a lo que paso-

-tu donde estas?! sal cobarde!- gritaba el guerrero furioso, le daría su merecido al que fue capas de usar así a su Chi-

-a quien osas llamar cobarde?! -dijo ofendido- así que... pudiste recuperarla... te felicito no eres tan tonto como creí... -en tono de burla-

-oye! no lo soy! ya muestrate de una vez y pelea!-

-Goku calmate por favor... -le pidió la peli-negra tratando de que no hiciera una tontería y acabara perdiendo- no te dejes llevar por lo que dice..

-si Chi... -se calma. Sabia bien que su esposa tenia razón, estaba perdiendo la calma solo porque quería vengarse de ese sujeto- porque no das la cara?...seguirás escondiéndote en las sombras?!

-oh... saiyajin estas jugando con fuego... pero si así lo quieres -se abre un porta en el suelo dejando salir a un hombre de apariencia joven, tez pálida, su cabello era de un negro azulado y sus ojos de un color violeta intenso- ¿empezamos? mono estúpido... -apesar del insulto su forma de hablar era refinada, se acomodaba los guantes blancos mientras su túnica era ondeada levemente por el viento-

-eh... en serio este tipo te tuvo prisionera por tanto tiempo?! -el guerrero se mostraba incrédulo a lo que veía, pero como dice el dicho "las apariencias engañan"-

-Goku no te dejes engañar este tipo es fuerte... -le dijo asustada su esposa. Tenia un mal presentimiento sobre ese tipo, jamas lo había visto solo escuchado, mientras luchaba por liberarse de su control-

-si Chichi ahora ve a un lugar seguro... no quiero que salgas lastimada... - le dijo dulce aunque serio el clase baja a la princesa [N.A: si, aun recuerdo que Chichi es princesa]-

-si! -afirma Chichi para alejarse titubeante no estaba acostumbrada a volar, prácticamente era su primera vez haciéndolo-

-ve como Chichi se aleja- ya que no hay obstáculos podemos comenzar, por cierto para ti... soy Pandemónium Black..(N.A: si no mas recuerdo significa caos negro). -tenia una sonrisa confiada, que le daba mala espina a Goku, quien frunce el ceño -

mientras Chichi llegaba a un lugar seguro, el lugar estaba en silencio sin mencionar que esa parte de la ciudad estaba destruida. La mujer al tocar tierra en un lugar donde creyó seguro, una rocas se mueven dándole inicio a la pelea en la que su esposo fue el primero en atacar.

Los ataques eran precisos pero no importaba cuantos o como los lanzara no acertaba a darle ninguno al hombre peli-azul, eso lo frustraba se suponía que era el guerrero mas fuerte de todo el universo, el que derroto a Majin Boo en su forma mas malvada! Como es que no podía ni rozarle un cabello?!

-jajaja... -risa burlona- cansado saiyajin?! -viendo como las gotas de sudor bajaban por la frente de Goku luego de estar atacando sin ningún resultado-

-cla... claro que no.. -se odio por dar una respuesta entrecortada, que solo hizo sonreír mas ampliamente al hombre-

-no?.. eso lo veremos.. -lanza su primer golpe en todo el enfrentamiento acertando en la boca del estomago del contrario mandándolo lejos estrellándose contra un edificio que apenas se mantenía en pie- jajaja solo eres un perdedor! nadie puede contr.. - su frase fue cortada al recibir un ataque por detrás de cierto híbrido-

-papá! -llamo Gohan a su padre, quien no daba señales de salir de los escombros-

-deja a ese insecto! Yo me encargare de esto! -dijo el principe confiado de poder ganarle a lo que para el parecía un debilucho-

-nosotros también ayudaremos! -dijeron al unisono los saiyajins menores haciendo la llamada fusión- tada! -grito con entusiasmo el nuevo guerrero formado-

-Cof... cof! -tosía polvo el clase baja al salir de los escombros- me alegra verlos... -ve como vegeta se lanza a atacar a P.B (abreviación de Pandemónium Black) quien recién acababa de recuperarse del ataque que le lanzo Gohan desprevenido-

-quien a sido? - sus ojos pasaron a ser un color rojo , lo que se podría significar que estaba enojado-

-calla sabandija! Ahora pelearas conmigo! - grito decidido el cabello de vela-

-como quieras... una escoria menos... -dice con desgano, sonriendo de lado. Empiezan a pelear, bueno era mas vegeta tratando de atacar a P.B y recibiendo una paliza al mismo tiempo-

-necesito que lo distraigan.. no se por cuanto aguantara vegeta, ese hombre es mas de lo que aparenta... tendré que hacer la Genkidama – era de las pocas veces que Goku hablaba serio-

-como digas papa... -afirmo el híbrido mayor. Sabia que no seria fácil, por como hablaba su padre y la impresión que tuvo apenas llego y vio a su padre siendo lanzado con un solo golpe-

-al ataque! -grito con euforia la fusión, lanzándose contra los dos que peleaban seguido de Gohan. Mientras Goku se coloco en posición para hacer la gran Genkidama-

-mar, tierra y todo ser viviente que me escuche.. entregarme su energía para vencer a esta amenaza que quiere destruir nuestro mundo y los demás... -termino de decir, cerrando sus ojos sintiendo como toda la energía del mundo y todos los cercanos llegaba a el-

-mientras nuestro guerrero hacia su movida, los demás atacaban al peli-azul quien solo se reía en su cara por lo débiles que eran- por favor lancen su mejor ataque incluso pueden hacerlo todos al mismo tiempo! no sera problema... - Gohan se encontraba herido apunto de perder la conciencia, a Gotenks no le quedaba mucho tiempo para separarse solo era cuestión de de un minuto Vegeta era el único casi ileso que se mantenía de pie-

-Kakarotto! te tomas tu tiempo! -grito impaciente siendo apaleado por P.B. Gotenks quien estaba apunto de atacar se separo justo frente a el y tomo a cada niño estrellando sus cabezas dejándolos inconscientes, a Gohan lo pillo tratando de volver a atacarlo pero, fue mas rápido y con una esfera de energía lo golpeo, mandándolo a unos metros también inconsciente- maldita sea Kakarotto! - gruño recibiendo un golpe de lleno a la cara-

-LISTO!- dijo abriendo los ojos al fin- vegeta apartate! - ambos individuos que luchaban voltearon a ver la enorme esfera de energía, vegeta aprovecho su distracción para alejarse (Cof! Cof! Escapar! Cof! Cof!) mientras Goku lanza la Genkidama- ten esto! -grita viendo como esta absorbe a P.B por un momento de gloria creyó haberlo derrotado, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver como la Genkidama era aparatada y destruida por él. no lo entendía, ese ataque había acabado con la mayoría de los villanos que enfrento o al menos le hacia algún daño pero el estaba allí ileso sin ningún rasguño mas que tierra y polvo-

-n.. no puede ser.. -exclamo impactado el clase baja. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía miedo, jamas podría derrotar a alguien como el parecía el mismo demonio en persona y no se refería a los que conoció que custodiaban el infierno-

-impresionado?.. por favor no es para tanto el que no me hayan afectado sus mediocres ataque... -aun con su clase le hablaba mientras rodeaba al saiyan, quien estaba inmóvil sin poder hacer nada- creo que.. -dijo mientras lo pateaba y derribaba- es mejor terminar con todo esto.. - tenia una sonrisa ladina, mientras alzaba una esfera de energía lista para lanzarla hacia él. Este cerro los ojos aceptando su final... pero al pasar los segundos se confundía mas, ¿porque aun no lo mataba?. Su respuesta fue dada al escuchar un quejido levanta la vista viendo como P.B estaba partido a la mitad escupiendo sangre mientras la demás brotaba de su pecho cortado. Cae en seco dando entender que este estaba muerto-

-pero que? -susurro el guerrero confundido sin entender esa escena pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos-

-GOKU! -era Chichi, su Chichi quien venia corriendo hacia el con una cara de preocupación- Goku-saa me alegra que estés bien! -dijo ella al llegar con el y arrodillarse a su lado-

-Chi... -llamo este aun con la vista en el cuerpo frente a el- sabes que paso?..

-no... no pude ver.. cerré los ojos no quería ver como te asesinaban.. al abrirlos el ya estaba en el suelo -explico ayudándolo a sentarse- lo que importa es que ya todo esta bien... - sonríe para tranquilizar el ambiente-

-si... tienes razón.. -corresponde la sonrisa- pero vegeta!? el debe saber donde esta?! -pregunto mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, lo encontró inconsciente a unos metros- que le paso?

-supongo que se desmayo al gastar toda su energía... vamos debemos llevarlos a todos al hospital... -tratando de que olvidara todo y se preocupara por los demás-

-claro.. -asiente y van por los demás-

 _ **Horas después en el hospital mas cercano**_

 _ **-**_ papá sabia que lo derrrotarias! -hablo desde su camilla el híbrido mayor feliz-

-el cabellos de palmera recién despertaba apenas llegaron cayo inconsciente también- no... no es así Gohan.. estuvo apunto de vencerme pero... algo o alguien lo corto en dos derrotándolo... pero no se que fue... -dijo pensativo-

-no importa ahora, solo debemos pensar en que ganamos y que el maestro Karin nos traerá semillas en cuanto estén listas! -menciono tratando de aligerar los ánimos serios de su padre-

-jaja bien.. -sonríe- donde esta tu madre? -pregunta al no verla por la habitación u oírla gritar-

-dijo que quería tomar aire...

 _ **Techo del hospital...**_

-gracias.. de no ser por ti habríamos muerto...-hablo la mujer a un sujeto misterioso-

no importa... ahora debo irme deje a Rin con Jaken... -hablo el sujeto-

-bien... nos veremos otro día.. Sesshomaru - se despide la pelirroja si, ahora su apariencia había cambiado. Tenia la mitad de abajo de su cabello rojo anaranjado, sus ojos eran afilados como los de un gato de color dorado cono toques negro con marcas en los bordes de la cara como rasguños y usaba sus típicos trajes orientales solo que este era de un color rojo fuerte con bordados dorados ceñido a su cuerpo sin sin mangas ni pantalones por debajo. Todo daba signos de que era una youkai-

se abre un portal y el amo boni.. el amo Sesshomaru entra en el y abandona el lugar al mismo tiempo que el portal desaparece. Chichi dio media vuelta volviendo a su apariencia habitual regresa al edificio con una sonrisa, quien sabe cuantos secretos ocultaba pero, eso seria otra historia.

 **FIN**

 **_!"#$% &/()_**

hurra! termine! luego de un largo tiempo! es que ya tenia medio capitulo pero se me fue la inspiración y bueno... quedo a medias. Espero les haya gustado! dejen sus RW y nos vemos!

P.D: no pude agregar todo lo planeado pero hasta donde veo quedo bien...

Deriling-san


End file.
